


Low Light and Cold Nights

by Miranthia



Series: Project Apocalypse [11]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, Garmen, Project Apocalypse, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "But baby it's cold outside." --Frank Loesser





	Low Light and Cold Nights

It was definitely much colder now, the evidence blasting against the window in white puffy flakes, golden light from the single flickering oil lantern lighting the ones that fluttered close to the window like wintry fireflies. All of them were running around in thick flannel or wool clothes, a fire blazing away merrily in its hearth, helping to warm them some, but not by much. Extra blankets had been thrown on beds, thicker socks had been scavenged, and fuzzy slippers littered the space beside beds.

Winter was upon them.

 

Griff stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, a small half smile playing on her lips as she watched the woman in front of her. Carmen was studying a series of maps that covered the desk underneath her hands, her back to the doorway. She had been at it since earlier that evening, trying in vain to pinpoint their exact location, and figure out the best route that would get them to Washington from there.

Not that any one of them would be able to leave in this, realistically.

It was almost suicide.

But she knew, as well as the small blonde did, that Lotte would try no matter what. Griff knew a little more to their companion’s story than the others did; Carmen had an idea. That’s why she was hellbent on helping the woman. Even if it meant splitting them all up for a short time.

 

The sigh of frustration brought Griff back from her musings, taking in her lovers’ appearance once more. She was wearing an over-sized flannel sweater, a pair of fuzzy pajama pants with cats on them, and Tod’s bunny slippers; she had stolen them on the landing after walking around barefoot. She’d soon discovered that it was too cold for that, and regretted not pulling on her warm wool socks.

All in all she looked quite cozy, despite the apparent frustration that made her body tense up dejectedly.

Griff closed the door quietly behind her as she silently padded into the room, set on comforting her love and persuading her to turn in for the night. The dim light from the oil lamp on the bookshelf next to her wasn’t adequate light now that it was dark, and she was sure that the older woman was straining herself.

But all thoughts of comfort melted from her brain as soon as her eyes landed on a bare shoulder, the red sweater sliding off of it slightly. Instead a flare of desire ran through her, the blonde biting her bottom lip as her blue eyes glittered with lust.

 

Carmen smiled as she felt a pair of arms envelop her waist, knowing who it was without even having to look. In the back of her mind she wondered if it was a bad thing; before she would have her guard up, her body poised to spring into action at any hint of a threat. Now it seemed nothing surprised her. But then again, they had been together for so long that she didn’t even need to look. She knew exactly when Griff entered a room, and when she left it, even if the younger woman never uttered as much as a syllable. She had everything memorized about her to a T; from the blonde’s natural scent to how her feet sounded when she padded across soft grass.

And she knew Griff had the same things figured out about her.

She leaned back into the shorter woman’s body, feeling her chin resting against her shoulder. “I was wondering when you were going to come in here. I think I’ve just about had it for tonight, I’m starting to see double.” Her eyes closed as the blonde planted a kiss to the side of her neck, sighing softly. “Everything ok, baby?”

Griff smiled against her skin, her fingers snaking under the hem of the over-sized sweater to play across smooth skin. She heard Carmen’s breath hitch in her throat and felt the woman’s body shudder, pressing her lips to the exposed shoulder before her. “Of course. I just came to check on you, see if I could coax you to come to bed. But,” she walked them forward a few paces, Carmen’s thighs pressed up against the edge of the desk. “I’d much rather bend you over this instead, right this very instant.” she husked against the dark skin of her lover’s neck.

Carmen sucked in a sharp breath and bit back a low moan as she felt the blonde’s lips return to the side of her neck, her hands rising up along her quivering abdomen, those loving hands massaging and squeezing her breasts firmly, teeth sinking into her shoulder softly. Any thoughts she had of whirling around to take advantage of the situation stopped as one of Griff’s hands disappeared under the waistband of her pajama pants, fingers teasing moistened folds. She reached around her and ran her own fingers through short blonde hair, pressing her breast firmly into one hand at the same time Griff’s fingers slid into her body, lips still attached to her shoulder and neck.

Griff groaned in approval as Carmen ground her hips down onto her hand, attempting to increase the friction. She removed her hand from the writhing woman’s pants, smirking at the groan of dismay that issued from her. She didn’t keep Carmen waiting for long though, her hands sliding the other woman’s pajama pants and underwear down her legs, bending her over the desk in front of them shortly after.

In the back of her mind Carmen grudgingly wondered when it was exactly that she had become the submissive one, but soon remembered that Griff taking over the dominant role always sent a thrill of arousal through her. She had managed to shove the maps off of the surface underneath her, sucking in a sharp breath as the cooler air from the room hit her flushed and partially naked body, yelping when her breasts rested against the even colder wood of the desk. She hadn’t even realized that Griff had relieved her of the sweater until after the fact, too lost in her thoughts. Her yelp soon turned to a moan though as the woman’s fingers slid back into her throbbing body, lips moving up her spine as clothed hips ground against her own. Carmen gripped the edge of the desk tightly, her knuckles starting to turn white as the sensations began to overwhelm her body.

Her lover’s loud cries and shimmering body was causing her own breathing to quicken, Griff feeling her own arousal pooling between her legs. She was set on making the woman underneath her come as many times as she could, before she herself couldn’t last much longer. With that thought in mind she curled her fingers inside of Carmen, her thumb seeking out that little bundle of nerves, groaning as Carmen arched in to her, the woman’s hips thrusting urgently onto Griff’s fingers. She felt the older woman’s inner walls start to tighten around her thrusting digits, her name constantly flowing from her tongue, the broken speech only spurring Griff on further. She leaned over Carmen, running her tongue along the shell of her ear and biting down on the lobe softly as she rubbed circles around her swollen nub at the same time, throwing Carmen off of the edge. Griff continued to thrust her fingers into Carmen’s shuddering body as she rode out her orgasm, her breath escaping her in harsh pants.

Without letting her recover fully Griff flipped the dazed woman over, pushing her sweaty back down onto the desk as she finally claimed her lips, resting her still clothed body on top of her lover’s. Carmen wrapped her arms around Griff and held her tightly, her body arching up into the blonde’s roaming hands as their kiss deepened. The need for air finally arose and Griff tore her panting mouth away from Carmen’s, trailing it across her jaw to leave wet kisses across it, hands massaging the luscious mounds underneath them. She hissed into the woman’s neck, feeling hands disappearing underneath the tank she was wearing, nails raking down her back. The hiss turned into a growl of approval as the wandering hands disappeared underneath her pajama pants to squeeze her behind lovingly, Griff responding by raking her teeth along Carmen’s clavicle before latching her mouth around one full breast.

Carmen moaned aloud, feeling the arousal and lust pooling low in her belly again as the younger woman’s tongue danced around her hardened nipple, sucking on it for a moment before moving to the next and doing the same. She felt Griff leave her body slightly, her mouth leaving a hot trail of wet kisses down her quivering abdomen. She whimpered from the loss of contact as Griff got off of her completely, Carmen sitting up slightly to throw a questioning look at her girlfriend. Griff kissed her swollen lips gently, deepening it as she snaked her hands underneath Carmen’s ass, tugging her towards the edge of the desk. She nibbled on her bottom lip before she once again kissed down the heaving woman’s body, almost on her knees as she reached her destination. Carmen’s legs had subconsciously drifted apart the lower the blonde had gotten, but still Griff pushed them even further, kissing the woman’s throbbing center lovingly before running her tongue slowly down the wet slit. Carmen’s loud cry caused her own aching core to throb deliciously, and without further thought she thrust her tongue into the woman’s body, her nails digging into the tender flesh of the spread thighs underneath her hands.

Carmen arched and rocked her hips in time with the thrusting tongue, one hand planted on the desk behind her, the other on top of the woman’s head between her legs, her fingers tangling in the short blonde hair. She cursed heatedly as Griff circled her aching clit with the tip of her tongue before latching her lips firmly around it, sucking it into her mouth. Her mouth fell open in ecstasy and she lurched forward, feeling the tongue disappear into her body again. Her eyes shot down to the blonde’s as she felt the pressure build deep within her once more, her arousal deepening even more as she saw that darkened look in her lover’s eyes.

Seeing the lust overtake the normally bright blue eyes was always a turn on for the older woman, and when her pupils dilated it never failed to bring it upon her even more.

Carmen pulled Griff up, their lips crashing together as the two got to their feet, shoving the blonde into a wall. They broke apart long enough for Carmen to rip Griff’s pajama pants down her legs, hitching one of them high up against her hip as she thrust her fingers into the younger woman’s soaking heat, marveling at how wet she had become just from pleasuring her. Their hips rocked in time to Carmen’s thrusting fingers, the palm of her hand rubbing against that swollen bundle of nerves every time the two came together, Griff’s fingers rubbing circles between her legs.

It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions, but the two didn’t rightly give a damn as they moved urgently against one another, their tongues fighting for dominance, ragged cries filling the room. Nails and teeth raked across skin, the cries escalating until they both crashed over the peak together, each of them swallowing the others cry of pure bliss as they crashed their lips together.

Carmen gathered the smaller woman in her arms as she sank down to the floor, her knees giving out and no longer able to support their shuddering bodies. They rest on the cool wooden floor, wrapped around one another as they struggled to calm their ragged breathing.

Griff groaned in content as Carmen kissed along her jaw softly, hands stroking bare skin lazily. The blonde cracked an eye open and looked over at the woman next to her, a smile playing along her lips.

“So are you ready for bed now?”

Her response was a throaty chuckle as the older woman rolled her onto her back and claimed her lips heatedly.

 

One thing was for certain; judging by the fogged over window, the room had heated up substantially.

It was one less room the poor fireplace had to strive to heat.


End file.
